El ángel que sólo Dios amó
by thenotsogreatAlexander
Summary: AU. Ellos lo llaman el milagro del psiquiátrico St. Peter, otros lo nombran el elegido por el Señor, sus huellas digitales gritan Jimmy Novak, en su psicosis se llama a sí mismo Castiel; la verdad, ni siquiera él sabe quién es.


**Título: **El ángel que sólo Dios amó  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Dee Spiegel  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>_My own and charming _Dr. Watson  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Castiel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-13  
><strong>Palabras: <strong>6,884 palabras  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Post 7x02  
><strong>Sumario: <strong>Ellos lo llaman el milagro del psiquiátrico St. Peter, otros lo nombran el elegido por el Señor, sus huellas digitales gritan Jimmy Novak, en su psicosis se llama a sí mismo Castiel; la verdad, ni siquiera él sabe quién es.  
><strong>Comentarios: <strong>Mi historia y delirio personal de lo que le sucedió a Castiel, desde el punto de vista de los simples mortales. Castiel no sabe que es Castiel. No es ni siquiera una teoría ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente es una idea. Puedes categorizarlo como AU si te place.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>The whole idea about the flowers in the mental institution was from Ros, _(the-girl-detective-fails(.)tumblr(.)com)_ not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>El ángel que sólo Dios amó<strong>

** Parte I**

[…] Fue encontrado a las orillas del depósito de aguas públicas de Bootbock, Kansas… El paciente padece de brotes psicóticos de carácter religioso; sin la medicación adecuada puede tornarse violento. […]  
>[…] Reporte policiaco del día… […] Múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo, además de una seria contusión en la parte posterior de la cabeza, fracturas por un RCP mal practicado por el empleado de seguridad que le encontró. La lesión en la cabeza podría explicar la falta de memoria, pero no garantiza que ésta vuelva una vez que la herida sane. […]<br>Debido al inevitable parecido con el hombre en el video de la masacre de los empleados en la oficina de campaña de Michelle Walker, se corrieron sus huellas en la base de datos del FBI en busca de antecedentes. [...]  
>El hombre en cuestión corresponde al nombre de James "Jimmy" Novak, de Pontiac, Illinois. […] En septiembre 2008, Amelia Novak, esposa del detenido reportó su desaparición. La última vez que se le vio fue en su residencia en el mismo estado. En el reporte de la desaparición de Jimmy Novak, su esposa puntuó que su marido decía que los ángeles le hablaban, específicamente, que alguien de nombre "Castiel" le llamaba. […]<br>[…] No se encontró ninguna pista del desaparecido hasta casi un año después, abril 2009, en su antiguo hogar. Un vecino llamó a la policía que declaró haber escuchado gritos en el hogar de Amelia Novak. La policía no encontró rastros de Amelia, y de Claire, su hija. Sin embargo se encontró el cuerpo de Roger Milligan, mejor amigo de la familia.  
>Las pruebas forenses confirman a Jimmy Novak en la escena del crimen, pues se encontraron sus huellas en una estatuilla de madera con sangre impregnada de la víctima.<br>La causa de muerte del señor Milligan fue por degollamiento, causado por un arma blanca, larga y afilada, presumiblemente un cuchillo de sierra, pero nunca fue encontrado en la escena. Hasta el día de hoy, Amelia y Claire Novak continúan con paradero desconocido. […]  
>En cuando a James Novak, no se le pudo adjudicar nada de lo sucedido en la oficina de campaña de Michelle Walker por falta de evidencia, teniendo solamente el cargo por agresión y presunto asesinato de Roger Milligan; pero en vista de su pérdida de memoria y estado mental, es remitido al Psiquiátrico St. Peter por tiempo indefinido.<br>Los reportes médicos, así como los reportes de la desaparición de Jimmy y lo ocurrido en Pontiac, Illinois quedan anexos a este reporte.

Rory Williams  
>Departamento de policía de Stockville, Kansas<br>xx, Octubre, 2011

El resto eran reportes de violencia, descripciones de los delirios del paciente… todo eso estaba escrito en hojas de papel amarillentas, en cuyo encabezado se leía:

Psiquiátrico St. Peter,  
>Stockville, Kansas<br>Ala B - Paciente 221

La enfermera suspira mientras cierra el folder que contiene el expediente de Jimmy Novak. Es la primera semana de Tessa Wilde como enfermera en el Ala A del psiquiátrico St. Peter. Han pasado meses considerables desde que el paciente 221 fue canalizado y llevado a la institución. Recientemente, se ha autorizado el traslado a dicha zona debido a su buena conducta; situación que va a ser llevada a cabo ese mismo día.

Es debido a ello que Tessa se encuentra leyendo el expediente de Jimmy, o al menos, así es como el paciente se llama oficialmente.

El ruido de la puerta eléctrica interrumpe el hilo de los pensamientos de la enfermera. Un enfermero uniformado de blanco, camina hacia adentro de la instancia con el paciente; vestido de blanco también.

La fémina puede distinguir fácilmente quién es quién, a pesar de que, en cuestión de vestimenta ambos hombres lucen exactamente igual.

El trabajador del psiquiátrico camina erguido, cara amable pero fingida, sin rastro de vello facial, cabello peinado hacia un lado, con evidentes rastros de fijador. El otro, en cambio, claramente es un desastre. Su mirada está fija al suelo; a pesar de ello Tessa puede ver que han pasado semanas desde la última vez que se afeitó al paciente. Su cabello está alborotado en todas direcciones y considerables centímetros más largo de lo que ella vio en las fotografías de los reportes hacía sólo un minuto.

Tan pronto como Jimmy da sus primeros pasos en aquella sala, el enfermero que lo escolta simplemente se gira y sale por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Y él se queda ahí de pie, mirando sus zapatos de tela blanca.

Un eco de pasos resuena por la sala.

…

En el Ala A se encuentran los pacientes, que si bien no están prontos a su recuperación, son inofensivos y pueden convivir, dentro de su propio contexto, con cierta _normalidad._

Por ejemplo; está Andy. Es un hombre relativamente joven, veinticinco por mucho. Siempre se encuentra hablando, ya sea al personal, a los pacientes; en fin, a todo el mundo. Tiene un tic nervioso que le hace pasarse la mano derecha por la cara cada que quiere hablar para alguien que no sea a sí mismo.

July es una chica de no más de veinte años. En los cuatro años que ha estado en el psiquiátrico, no ha hablado ni una sola vez. Ella se encuentra la mayor parte del tiempo pintando; no importa con qué material, si con crayolas, lápices, colores de madera, pinturas, gises… a ella simplemente le gusta pintar. La mayoría del personal cree que July es muda, pero realmente nadie lo sabe.

También está Frederic, un hombre de ochenta y dos años que está recluido en aquel lugar desde que regresó de la segunda guerra mundial. Es un gran conversador, es amable y no causa problemas; todos creen que el hombre ingresó ahí por propia voluntad.

Y si de poner ejemplos se trata, también está Jimmy. Hombre de treinta y tantos, persona nerviosa, a menudo se rehúsa a tomas sus píldoras pero es fácil convencerle. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo, deambulando por las instalaciones que le son permitidas. No socializa con ningún otro de los pacientes.

Tessa piensa que es un comportamiento _inusual._ Después de leer los reportes de aquél durante su estancia en el Ala B, se esperó tener que lidiar con alguien, de cierta forma, más temperamental.

…

Es común que en este tipo de instituciones se estimule de forma artística a los pacientes, en cualquiera de sus expresiones. Cada jueves después de la hora de tomar los medicamentos, es preciso que todos acudan a la sala de "recreación". En dicha sala se encuentran cuatro mesas enormes rectangulares, completamente pegadas, haciendo un rectángulo enorme que ocupa la mayoría del espacio de la misma.

Ese día era el primer jueves para Jimmy.

— ¿Puedo ver qué estás dibujando, July? — pregunta Tessa, su voz es muy dulce y no parece estar interesada falsamente.

July aparta el rostro de aquel enorme cartón que tomó apenas se había sentado en uno de los cabezales de la gran mesa. En el dibujo, usando un poco de imaginación, podría verse una cascada enorme, y a los alrededores una vasta flora verde. Lucy utiliza pinturas acrílicas. Los trazos son gruesos, toscos, y a primera vista no parecen formar nada; pero ese es el sello particular de la chica, y como no es un secreto, también de muchos otros artistas. Sin embargo, cuando se aprecian sus pinturas desde una distancia considerable, Tessa siempre se encuentra alabando y diciendo lo preciosas y multicolores que son; y en efecto, es una preciosa cascada, donde puede verse la espuma, un ciervo a un lado, y los guijarros enormes en la parte de abajo de aquel cartoncillo blanco.

— ¡Guau! ¡Es precioso, July! — exclama Tessa emocionada.

July no dice nada, simplemente tuerce su boca y reanuda su actividad.

La enfermera jura que esa fue una sonrisa.

Andy está jugando con plastilina y con palitos de madera. Ríe entusiasmado y grita que hará la torre más grande que el mundo haya visto. Tessa le anima a continuar su proyecto, le dice que no se desanime si se llega a caer, y que cuide bien que las vigas de su torre no vayan a enchuecarse.

Frederic está sentado en un banquito de piano en la sala. Es, acaso, el único instrumento musical en el psiquiátrico. Una de las enfermeras introduce una llave en la tapa del piano y quita el seguro. El anciano agradece con una sonrisa y levanta la tapa. Hace flexiones con sus dedos y se vuelve a acomodar en el banco. Comienza a tocar. Los tonos son inevitablemente melancólicos.

Mientras tanto, Tessa se acerca a Jimmy, que ha estado todo el tiempo con una hoja de papel en blanco, sin la leve intención de pintarla, romperla, doblarla, en fin, hacer algo con ella.

— Jimmy — le llama la enfermera.

Pero él no responde. Simplemente observa la hoja de papel en blanco.

— ¿Jimmy? — repite ella mientras se sienta a su lado.

Esta vez voltea sólo por instinto hacia la enfermera. Hay una estela de confusión en su rostro, como si de pronto recordara que Jimmy es su nombre.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con voz rasposa. Tessa se pregunta si había sido un asiduo fumador, aquella voz tan gruesa no concordaba mucho con la complexión del hombre.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras dibujar? ¿Nada viene a tu mente? — comenta con el mismo cuidado y dulzura con que lo hizo con el resto.

Jimmy rueda la mirada hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual. Después simplemente niega con la cabeza.

— No sé qué se supone que debo dibujar... — dice dando un largo suspiro y dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la hoja en blanco.

Ella se ríe quedito. Él arruga el ceño.

— No debes de suponer nada. Es una actividad libre. Dibuja cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, ¿algo que te haga sentir feliz?

— Algo que me haga sentir feliz... — repite, meditando las palabras entre sus labios.

— Sí, puede ser incluso tu comida favorita, una flor, un auto, una casa, cualquier cosa Jimmy, no te desanimes — le da una suave palmada en el hombro y deja al hombre trabajar.

— Algo que me haga sentir feliz…— continua repitiendo, incluso cuando la enfermera ya no está cerca para oírle.

¿Comida? Realmente nunca se ha puesto a pensar si la comida que le proporcionan en el psiquiátrico es buena o no, si tiene buen sabor o no. Ni siquiera sabe qué comida puede ser rica y cuál otra le asquea. Él simplemente, la come y listo, porque eso es lo que hace el resto. Y si no come, puede meterse en serios problemas.

Flores, casas, autos, edificios… son agradables a la vista, lo admite, pero… ¿lo hacen sentir feliz?

Qué significaba, en el estricto sentido de la palabra, ¿"algo que te haga feliz"?

Entonces el hombre de nombre Jimmy Novak toma por fin un color verde y comienza a trazar en su blanca hoja de papel.

Tessa Wilde continúa su recorrido entre la mesa, alagando las "obras de arte" de los pacientes. En la segunda "inspección", Andy llevaba una torre de cincuenta centímetros y aumentando; July pinta esta vez un jarrón con múltiples girasoles; Frederic toca un nocturno de Chopin, y Jimmy…

— ¡Ey, es muy bonito! — expresa ella aludiendo al dibujo.

Es un dibujo de un jardín, y como todo jardín feliz el verde es el color predominante. En el medio del jardín hay un espacio en forma de semicírculo cubierto de pasto. Y a los alrededores hay árboles grandes y altos; también flores de muchos colores.

— ¿Ese eres tú? — señala Tessa el lado inferior izquierdo del dibujo.

Hay un monigote pintado con lápiz, con una camisa o sweater rojo. Sus manos, más bien dos palitos que manos, están alzadas y en la esquina superior derecha, donde predomina el azul del cielo, hay un papalote pintado de azul, rojo y verde claro.

— No lo creo… — comenta al cabo de un rato —. Pero, es un lugar que me provoca mucha… tranquilidad y… paz…

Por alguna razón, simplemente aquella imagen resaltó en su mente al pensar en un lugar que le diera calma, felicidad, y hasta cierto punto alegría.

— Enfócate en eso, lo estás haciendo muy bien Jimmy.

Jimmy… ¿Quién es Jimmy?, se pregunta el hombre, mientras observa su obra maestra. Observa con curiosidad el color en su mano, como si hubiera olvidado qué hacía con él.

…

Cuando el tiempo de recreación termina, Frederic baja la tapa del teclado y se incorpora lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, cuadro por cuadro. July tiene sus dos dibujos, uno al lado de otro sobre la mesa, mientras contempla el secado de los mismos. Andy pregunta si puede continuar su torre el siguiente jueves. Todos comienzan a hacer ruido al depositar los útiles en unos contenedores, las patas de las sillas que no tienen gomas comienzan a rechinar; Andy comienza a cantar una canción que escuchó en la radio el día anterior… entonces Tessa observa que Jimmy no se mueve de su asiento, que continúa "dibujando"; en realidad está sosteniendo un color negro con todos los dedos de la mano, como lo hacen los bebés cuando rayan todo lo que encuentran a su paso cuando tienen un crayón en su poder.

— Jimmy, es tiempo de regresar a los dormitorios — comenta la enfermera acercándose al hombre, que continúa rayando aquí y allá sobre la hoja de forma frenética —. Jimmy — vuelve a llamarle pero él no responde — Jimmy — lo nombra de nuevo una vez que se encuentra justo a su lado.

Entonces él detiene su mano derecha, y con el color aún en la mano, gira su cabeza en dirección a Tessa, imitando los movimientos de un búho, y contesta en una voz gutural, mucho más profunda que antes:

— Mi nombre no es Jimmy.

Esta vez sí que le sostenía la mirada a la enfermera, aquellos ojos azules y enormes la observaban directamente; en efecto, _ese _no era Jimmy.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, entonces? — pide con un imperceptible espanto.

— Castiel — responde con el mismo tono de voz y la mirada aún sostenida.

Tessa no sabe qué decir, simplemente se queda de pie junto a Jimmy-Castiel. El brazo derecho de Castiel tapa la parte derecha de la hoja de papel, pero Tessa puedo ver que había nuevos adornos en el arte del hombre.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señala lentamente con el dedo el dibujo.

"Castiel" gira la cabeza de la misma forma que antes, observando el dibujo. La enfermera no tiene idea de qué significan aquellos rayones negros. El jardín del centro, el que era completamente verde, está lleno de ovoides con dos extremidades muy largas cada uno. Y había muchas de esas figuras repletas por todo el jardín de dibujo. Si Tessa dejaba volar mucho la imaginación, aquellas extremidades parecían ser alas.

— Mis hermanos — contesta con cierto deje de tristeza.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió?

Jimmy, o Castiel, se impulsa con las manos en el borde de la mesa, provocando un rechinido metálico por parte de la silla. Tessa da un respingo en su lugar. El hombre se incorpora y se aleja de ella.

— ¿Cas… Castiel?

— Los asesiné a todos… — dice al cabo de un rato. Se encuentra recargado a la pared con la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la enfermera —. Después… todo fue mi culpa… todas esas personas inocentes… no pude detenerlos…

— ¿A quiénes? — inquiere acercándose lentamente.

— Leviatanes — responde.

— Claro… — suspira entonces la enfermera, aliviada. Recuerda las descripciones de los ataques psicóticos del paciente número 221. Dios, ángeles, demonios, leviatanes, purgatorio, apocalipsis… todos los siete pisos del infierno de Dante y pasajes de la biblia, letras extrañas, dialectos incomprensibles… dibujos con sangre en las paredes…

— Dean estaba en lo cierto — comenta el hombre, más hablando consigo mismo que con la enfermera.

— ¿Acerca de qué? — el nombre de Dean aparecía también en múltiples ocasiones en los reportes. Parecía ser la conciencia del hombre, una especie de pepe grillo, pues en todos los reportes se leían "Dean me dijo que me detuviera", "Dean dijo que estaba equivocado", "Dean me enseñó que siempre hay elección", "Dean se enojó por…"

— Sin mis poderes… — se impulsa de la pared y se queda de pie, todavía de espaldas a la enfermera — Soy básicamente un bebé en gabardina — espeta aquellas palabras de forma gutural y dolida.

A continuación, todo ocurre demasiado rápido.

Tessa se encuentra gritando por ayuda, mientras se abalanza y toma por el brazo derecho a Jimmy. Jimmy forcejea y se libra del semi abrazo de la enfermera, arrojándola contra la mesa.

Castiel continúa golpeando ambas de sus manos contra la pared, mientras grita de dolor, o de enojo; pero no se detiene.

La pared pronto se ve manchada salvajemente de rojo. Golpea con tanta furia, que no se sabe si intenta romper la pared o herirse a sí mismo como forma de auto castigo. Pronto dos enfermeros aparecen en la escena, tomando a Jimmy por ambos lados mientras un tercero corre hacia allí con una jeringa en mano.

El cuerpo de Jimmy forcejea y bufa y el impecable uniforme del personal se mancha de la sangre del paciente. Grita que es inútil, que no puede arreglar nada, porque se ha convertido en mortal.

Tessa se quedó congelada en su sitio; nadie le había preparado para lo que acababa de presenciar.

…

Lo primero que siente al despertar es un terrible dolor en las manos… y es tanto que le impide siquiera doblar los dedos.

Trata de incorporarse pero un mareo inunda completamente su cabeza; reconoce muy bien ese mareo, porque le ha sucedido más veces de las que quisiera.

Siempre ocurre así: en un momento se encuentra bien, lo que los demás llamarían "normal"… al siguiente se encuentra en la sala de enfermería con heridas que no recuerda haberse infligido, o en un cuarto completamente blanco, o esposado a la camilla porque agredió a alguien y ni siquiera lo recuerda. Después le preguntan por qué hizo o dijo o pintó tal cosa, pero él no recuerda nada de lo que dice o hace durante esos "episodios psicóticos" como le llaman el doctor y las enfermeras.

— Tuvimos que administrarte más de una dosis, no surtía efecto.

A su lado se encuentra Tessa, rellenando un reporte.

Él no le contesta, simplemente se queda inmóvil sobre la cama y cierra los ojos, tratando de no pensar en el dolor de sus extremidades.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí? — vuelve a comentar la enfermera por tercera vez, pero el paciente parece estar profundamente concentrado.

— No — responde después de un largo silencio. Su voz es áspera, profunda y rasposa.

— Jimmy…

— Mi nombre no es Jimmy.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— No tengo idea…

…

Los días transcurren con lentitud dentro del psiquiátrico. Tiene que acudir diariamente a la enfermería, para tomar dos pastillas diminutas para el dolor; pero realmente no le ayudan en nada.

En las terapias grupales Castiel se sienta en silencio, acomoda sus manos vendadas en su regazo y observa un punto fijo en la pared por minutos. Deja de escuchar lo que los demás dicen, lo que el doctor dice; se abstrae completamente de la realidad… y se mantiene así hasta que el doctor le toca el hombro, indicándole que la sesión ha terminado, y que espera que algún día se decida a participar.

Pero nunca lo hace.

El personal vestido de blanco continúa llamándole Jimmy, aunque también le preguntan quién es Castiel; pero la verdad es que él mismo ni siquiera recuerda su propio nombre. Tessa le ha dicho que quizá sufre desdoblamiento de personalidad, y que Castiel es una de esas personalidades.

No está seguro de lo que eso significa, pero los días siguen corriendo, y la tierra sigue girando en torno de sí misma y en torno al sol y él continúa sin recordar su pasado, o incluso, su propia identidad.

…

El jueves de la siguiente semana, con manos aún vendadas y trazos toscos, dibuja un parque con dos bancas vacías como principal elemento en semejante pieza de arte.

Por alguna razón piensa que debería haber alguien sentado ahí, pero no recuerda cómo lucía o quién era.

Tessa le comenta que este tipo de actividades pueden ayudar a que sus recuerdos regresen poco a poco… aunque a ella realmente le preocupa que Jimmy pueda tener otro brote psicótico.

…

Incluso aunque sus habilidades artísticas podrían ser comparadas con las de un niño de cuatro años, Jimmy, o Castiel, o como se le acomode llamarle al lector en este punto, consigue realizar numerosos dibujos al paso de los días. Días que no son jueves.

Dibuja lo que parece ser una habitación de algún lugar. Hay dos camas ahí, una mesita en medio, una mesa grande, dos sillas, dos de todo. A veces, en su mente, la habitación es con muros verdes, otras veces es roja, a veces hay sábanas lisas, a veces la cama está sin tender, a veces hay una mochila encima, otras veces hay una tele o un sillón... Es una habitación tan cambiante; siempre tiene una decoración diferente, temática distinta, a veces, incluso, parece ser más antigua, y otras, más moderna.

Hay un dibujo también de un pequeño bosque, con un arroyo corriendo a través de todo el verde. Recuerda vagamente un hombre vestido de negro hablando en un acento que no ha vuelto a escuchar hasta el momento; es todo lo que le viene a la mente.

…

El último dibujo que nuestro protagonista ha hecho es un lago, con un muelle en el centro; está hecho de madera, y al final del mismo hay una silla reclinable del mismo material. Mientras dibujaba una caña de pescar en el suelo de aquel muelle, un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza le invadió. Era la misma sensación de cuando dibujó las bancas en el parque; aquella sensación de vacío; como si faltara algo, o alguien…

Pero no recuerda qué o quién.

…

Debido a sus heridas en las manos, Castiel no puede salir con los demás pacientes al jardín.

July lleva en su regazo un árbol pequeñito, sus raíces y tierra están contenidas en una pequeña bolsa color negro. Andy revolotea por el jardín cargando unas diminutas palas y una bolsa con bolitas de colores. Hay otros pacientes con regaderas diminutas, como las palas de Andy, y riegan flores, plantas y árboles pequeños de los alrededores.

Castiel simplemente observa a los demás pacientes hacer labores de jardinería desde una ventana del edificio.

Andy continúa revoloteando, en su carrera por el jardín tropieza y cae sobre unos rosales, destrozándolos completamente.

Inmediatamente uno de los enfermeros acude a socorrerlo y le ayuda a incorporarse. Jimmy no puede oír desde donde está, pero el enfermero parece muy preocupado y aleja a Andy del lugar, posiblemente para comprobar que no esté herido.

Pero nada de eso es lo que le importa a Castiel; realmente no.

En cambio, observa con tristeza cómo es que aquellos rosales han sido aplastados, doblados, sus troncos han sido quebrados; cómo los pequeños botones quedaron enterrados en la tierra, cómo las rosas más altas perdieron sus pétalos… Cómo, a pesar de sus espinas, fueron asesinadas por un gigantón como lo era Andy comparado con aquellas indefensas flores.

Y honestamente, no se detiene a pensar en ello, pero siente tanta tristeza y pena ver aquellos botones que pronto se marchitarán y morirán debido a la imprudencia, y un momento de locura de uno de sus compañeros.

Jimmy se encuentra deseando terriblemente poder reparar, de alguna forma, aquel terrible error. Pero sabe que no puede, porque sus manos son inútiles. Y aún si no lo fueran, no es como si pudiera volver atrás el tiempo y prevenir lo que acababa de suceder.

…

El paciente 221 tiene otro ataque psicótico.

Grita que "ellos" están dentro de su cuerpo; con manos aún débiles, dolidas y con heridas apenas cicatrizando, arranca su ropa con tanto miedo y terror, como si estuviera quemándose vivo.

Continúa diciendo que siguen dentro de él, que escarban dentro de su mente, que son demasiados, que lo saben todo, que Dean está en peligro.

Y justo como todas las demás veces, lo detienen, le derriban, jeringa en mano le llevan a rastras hacia su cuarto mientras él continúa gritando.

El cuerpo de Jimmy contiene arañazos en todo su estómago, espalda, pecho, brazos y muslos.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II<strong>

Jimmy abrió pesadamente los ojos. Quedóse inmóvil tanto tiempo que por un momento olvidó que ya estaba despierto.

Se incorporó de la cama y dio un par de pasos, sintiéndose aún mareado y con la vista borrosa a causa del movimiento. Caminó dos pasos más y terminó en el suelo. La escasa luz de la luna se colaba a través de la ventana, haciendo que los barrotes en la misma parecieran largos y gruesos.

Se quedó en la misma posición durante unos minutos, y el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pasos, _dentro_ de su propio cuarto.

Creyó que lo que sea que le inyectaron durante su ataque aún no dejaba de surtir efecto; pero aquellos pasos pronto sonaron más cerca y no había duda de que era en la misma habitación.

Trató de racionalizar aquel sonido, posiblemente, estaba alucinando.

El sonido de pasos se hacía más fuerte; quizá era algún enfermero que pasaba revisarlo.

Los pasos se detuvieron; aquella persona se encontraba justo enfrente de él. Jimmy levantó la cabeza, tratando de ver, pero la figura humanoide habióse detenido centímetros antes de que la luz de la ventana le iluminara.

— ¿Qué ocurre, ángel? ¿Alguien te robó las alas? — habló una voz aguda con un deje de ironía, mientras se reía de una forma escalofriante.

Por alguna razón a Jimmy, aquel timbre, aquella voz, le pareció conocida. Pero como todo lo demás en aquel tiempo, no recordaba a quién pertenecía esa voz.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó en voz apenas audible.

— ¿Mm? ¿No _nos_ recuerdas?

El desconocido dio un paso; la luz proveniente de la ventana le iluminó y Jimmy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Era él. Es decir, era él mismo; pero no era. El mismo cuerpo, la misma cara; pero no era él. Vestía un traje formal: pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco negro, corbata azul. Calzaba zapatos negros, y encima de todo una gabardina color claro, no pudo definir más.

Jimmy no entendía el significado de aquella visión, alucinación, espejismo, o lo que sea que aquella imagen tan espantosa fuera.

Era él mismo, pero no era su voz, ni su semblante; éste había sido retorcido en una malévola sonrisa, en otra situación quizá sería de felicidad, pero a Jimmy le asustaba de sobremanera aquella mueca que le mostraba todos los dientes.

— N-No… no eres real — murmuró Jimmy aún en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

La aparición volvió a reír, con esa misma voz aguda y estruendosa.

— Oh, ángel. Soy muy real — en un movimiento rápido tomó a Jimmy por el cuello y lo estampó contra la ventana —. Soy muy real — apretó fuertemente el cuello el hombre mientras aquella sonrisa de júbilo, de éxtasis, aparecía nuevamente en su rostro.

Castiel miraba con espanto las facciones de su otro yo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y una sustancia negra a la que no podía ponerle un nombre. Su expresión desfigurada y maquiavélica era aún más macabra por aquellas venas de color negro resaltando en toda la piel de su rostro.

El enfermero del turno nocturno no prestó atención a los gritos que provenían del cuarto del paciente número 221; los gritos de auxilio, ayuda y socorro, eran por demás rutinarios.

En cambio, el uniformado se colocó unos audífonos en sus orejas, y pulsando _play_ a su mini reproductor de música; se recargó completamente en la silla, después subió el volumen y descansó sus pies encima del escritorio; aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

— ¡Vamos, ángel! ¡Defiéndete! — gritó y rió nuevamente.

Castiel se arrastraba sobre el suelo, alejándose y nunca dejando de observar a aquella forma parecida a él que ya no estaba tan seguro que no fuera real. Su nariz sangraba y su brazo derecho tenía una horrible raspadura a causa de una caída.

Continúo arrastrándose hasta que topó con la pared. Su otro yo, el envuelto en la gabardina, caminaba lentamente hacia él, acechándolo.

Jimmy, tentando la pared, no dejando de observar a su horrible doble, se levantó parcialmente del suelo.

— Ohhh… — dijo divertido — Eso no ayudará mucho, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué? — Castiel no tenía idea a qué se refería. Apartó la mirada de su otro yo y se observó a sí mismo. En la mano derecha sostenía fuertemente lo que parecía ser una espada. Parpadeó y sintió algo viscoso pasando por su ojo, era sangre.

Segundos después observó de nuevo al frente, pero no vio a nadie. Luego escuchó nuevamente aquella risa tétrica a centímetros de él y sintió cómo le tomaban por los hombros, mandándolo a volar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba su pequeña cama.

Un sonido metálico acompañó su caída, era aquella espada plateada que había tenido en sus manos hace unos momentos. Aún caído en el suelo, y escuchando los pasos detrás de él, tomó con fiereza aquella espada, aferrándose a ella, pues era la única arma que tenía para defenderse de aquel horrible _doppelgänger._

Y sin embargo estaba aterrado, su corazón latía con violencia, la adrenalina le mantenía en el juego a pesar de que comenzaba a sentirse mareado y la sangre de su frente comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro.

— _Tú,_ estúpido soldado de Dios — escuchóse en el cuarto — tomamos _tu_ cuerpo, robamos _tus_ recuerdos, destruimos ese pequeño cerebro humano, partiéndolo en pedazos, no eres nada, ángel imbécil, _nosotros_ ganamos.

Jimmy sólo quiere que todo se detenga. Parpadea simplemente, y cuando abre los ojos nuevamente se encuentra con que su otro yo está de pie justo enfrente de él.

Lo toma por el cuello, y lo obliga a levantarse de una forma brusca.

Se encuentran cara a cara, y Castiel puede ver aquellas facciones de él mismo, de forma retorcida y horrible.

— Devoraremos cada parte de tu _Gracia_, estúpido e inútil ángel.

Por un momento, Jimmy cree que su otro yo va a carcajearse, pero lo que vio después hizo le heló la sangre. Su boca se abrió desmesurada e irrealmente, como un tiburón justo antes de devorar a su presa. Sus dientes son grandes y todos terminan en punta; del interior de aquella boca se emite un chirrido y siseo horrible.

Castiel no lo piensa dos veces y en un ataque de pánico por librarse de aquella espantosa criatura apuñala con toda su fuerza el cuerpo de su irreal e imposible otro yo.

— ¡BIEN! — da un grito de júbilo, ahí está de nuevo su rostro _normal_, y no aquella boca horripilante. Extrae la espada de su interior, y de la herida comenzó a brotar aquella sustancia negra y viscosa —. Pero no puedes matarnos, a ninguno de _nosotros._

Jimmy simplemente niega con la cabeza y se aleja de aquel cuerpo lleno de esa sustancia desconocida. Aquello simplemente no está pasando, está aluciando, otro ataque psicótico, sí, debe ser eso. Su otro yo no es real.

Se acercó desesperadamente a la puerta y la toca y pide ayuda desesperadamente.

Detrás de él lo único que puede escuchar es aquella chirriante y estruendosa risa.

— Déjame hacerte un favor — escucha de pronto detrás de él y es violentamente arrastrado hacia el centro de la habitación, allí donde la luz de la luna se proyecta —. ¡Te regresaré a casa! ¡Al paraíso, con nuestro estúpido padre!

Al término de esas palabras, Jimmy siente como un frío objeto se introduce dentro de sí. No puede articular palabra alguna, y sin embargo su boca forma una gran O.

— ¡TÚ! — encaja aún más la espada, la boca de Jimmy comienza a derramar sangre —. ¡ESTÚPIDO! — Imprime más fuerza en la espada, como si quisiera atravesarlo y que el filo saliera por la espalda de Castiel —. ¡ÁNGEL! — Termina de encajar el arma y los ojos de Castiel comienzan a brillar. Una luz completamente blanca se desborda también por la boca de aquel cuerpo.

En un segundo ya sólo hay una persona en el cuarto. La persona con una espada encajada completamente en su estómago, y con un interminable destello de luz proviniendo de ojos y boca.

El cuerpo de Jimmy cae al suelo, convulsionándose y retorciéndose mientras aquella luz se intensifica e ilumina aquella pequeña habitación.

_¿Paraíso? _Se pregunta Castiel. En su mente todo aparece color negro. _¿Regresar... al paraíso?_ _Mi... Paraíso..._

Ahora recuerda.

El sueño de aquel hombre, su paraíso favorito prestado. Todas esas flores y árboles...

El cuerpo de Jimmy cerró los ojos.

La luz, que se encontraba iluminando la habitación entera, se extinguió en menos de un segundo. Y así como se extinguió volvió a estallar por completo, pero no fue solamente en aquella reducida habitación; no. Por un breve lapso de tiempo, iluminó _todo_ el edificio de St. Peter.

Como una onda expansiva, la luz fue apoderándose de cada pasillo, cada habitación, cada zona... no hubo rincón del psiquiátrico St. Peter que no fue invadido por aquella blanca y pura luz.

Y así como iluminó todo, en cuestión de segundos se desvaneció, y la oscuridad se apoderó nuevamente del lugar. Nadie pareció darse de cuenta de tan bello acontecimiento.

…

Tessa se encontraba corriendo hacia el trabajo aquella mañana. Jadeaba y miraba constantemente su reloj, se había quedado dormida y llevaba más de media hora de retraso.

Al girar una esquina, la última para llegar a la calle del psiquiátrico St. Peter, observó a la entrada del mismo una avalancha de automóviles, reporteros, cámaras por todos lados, mientras que varios enfermeros salían con los pacientes.

Tessa se detiene, pasmada al ver todo aquello. De pronto escucha sirenas de patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta entre jadeos al estar frente a la reja de la entrada.

— No lo vas a creer, Tessa, te lo juro que no vas a creerlo — contestó Judy, otra enfermera del Ala A —. Vamos, vamos, antes de que vengan más personas.

Tessa y Judy se escabullen y entran al edificio, con el pretexto de ayudar a los pacientes a salir del recinto.

El corazón de Tessa latía fuertemente, ¿qué demonios ocurrió? A simple vista, y por el exterior, el gran edificio color blanco luce exactamente igual que el día anterior.

Tesa y Judy entran al edificio, y la primera está por preguntar qué es lo increíble que hay, cuando da un paso adentro y siente un crujido bajo sus pies.

El piso.

El maldito piso.

El maldito piso está lleno de tulipanes blancos.

El maldito piso tiene tulipanes blancos sembrados.

Tessa deja escapar un grito y Judy ríe infantilmente.

Pronto ambas se encuentran paseando por todo el hospital y en cada sala hay un tipo de flor diferente.

Claveles, narcisos, anémonas, flores de cerezo, crisantemos, gladiolas, violetas; flores de toda clase de colores, mezclas, y números. Todo está completamente tapizado.

De las sillas esparcidas por todo el inmueble apenas y son visibles sus asientos, el piso pareciera estar a la altura de las camas, por un momento Tessa cree que sigue soñando y que aún está tirada en su cama y que las cobijas están en el suelo.

Porque es tan hermoso y mágico; no hay forma de que en la vida mortal y mundana pueda suceder algo como eso de la noche a la mañana.

Simplemente es imposible.

Entonces, por un momento regresa a la realidad, esa que no parece tan real porque hay flores por todos lados, y se encuentra de pie afuera del cuarto marcado con un 221.

Siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero. No sabe por qué, pero tiembla ante la idea de abrir la puerta. Pero lo hace, porque siente que tiene que hacerlo. Y si la idea de abrir la puerta le causaba escalofríos, lo que vio en el interior le dejó sin aliento.

Jimmy estaba en el suelo, con brazos completamente extendidos, en medio de la _desnuda _habitación. En su estómago había una especie de arma clavada.

No había flores en aquel lugar, pero sí había sangre seca por todo el piso. Pero no era la típica forma amorfa, y ciertamente la sangre no estaba a la altura del estómago del cuerpo, sino a la altura de los brazos.

Y se extendía horizontalmente por toda la habitación. Como si la sangre fuera una extensión de aquellos brazos inertes. Si Tessa hubiera tenido una vista aérea de aquel lugar, hubiera visto las grandes alas formadas de sangre seca.

Tessa llamó a Jimmy, pero éste no respondió.

Colocó dos dedos del lado izquierdo el cuello del paciente, su pulso era débil, casi inexistente.

…

Dentro de todo aquel alboroto, nadie notó que las rosas que Andy había aplastado el día anterior, estaban de pie nuevamente, y floreciendo.

...

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos días desde el incidente en el psiquiátrico St. Peter, pero todos en Stockville, Kansas, ya hablaban de "el milagro de St. Peter".

Tessa estaba sentada en un sillón de una habitación del hospital St. Jude. Ahí era a donde habían trasladado a los pacientes de St. Peter provisionalmente. El cuerpo de Jimmy estaba tendido en la camilla, sus signos vitales eran estables, pero no había despertado aún.

Nadie entendía cómo había llegado aquella semi espada a su habitación, y ciertamente tampoco entendían cómo es que despertó e intentó suicidarse, si la dosis que le habían aplicado debía haberlo mantenido fuera de combate por doce horas.

Pera esta vez, cuando Jimmy abrió los ojos, e intentó llevarse las manos a la cara, Tessa sonrió de felicidad y se acercó a la cama.

— Ey, ¿cómo te sientes? —

Jimmy se sentía mareado, posiblemente era el efecto de la morfina. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y parpadeaba mientras se adaptaba a _ver_.

Después sintió algo en su interior, una ruptura, un desbordamiento de algo, no estaba seguro qué, pero su cara se contrajo en dolor y terror. Apretó fuertemente los ojos y gimió de dolor.

— ¡Jimmy! — gritó Tessa y de inmediato salió al pasillo pidiendo auxilio a las enfermeras.

Podía sentir cada capa de su piel vibrar bajo la venda que rodeaba su estómago. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría pero era jodidamente doloroso. Dolía, y quemaba, _quemaba _su piel.

Y después cesó.

— ¿Jimmy? — Tessa volvía a estar a su lado, y una enfermera del otro lado de la camilla también estaba allí.

— Estoy bien, fue... un dolor, en mi estómago — articuló pausadamente, pero en una voz gutural y profunda, la voz que _utilizaba_ cuando decía ser Castiel.

Tessa se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, pues recordó lo que usualmente sucedía cuando su paciente utilizaba esa voz.

La otra enfermera simplemente le habló a Castiel, diciéndole que iba a revisar su herida. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La uniformada frunció el ceño, y murmuró algo como _"esto no puede ser"_.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Tessa observándola.

— No está — espetó la enfermera, aún confundida.

— ¿De qué habla?

— La herida... no está. No hay... pero... yo la vi.

La enfermera cada vez se mostraba entre sorprendida y asustada. Tessa se acercó y observó el estómago descubierto de Jimmy. En efecto... no había nada, excepto rastros de sangre en las vendas. No había un corte horripilante en su estómago, sangrando y atentando contra la vida de Jimmy... pero de alguna forma parecía... mal.

— P-Pero... ¡tu vida pendía de un hilo! Tú... trataste de...

Estaba segura de que había una herida ahí. ¡Ella lo había visto! ¡Todo había sido real! ¡Incluso las flores habían sido reales!

— Los leviatanes trataron de asesinarme con la espada angelical — habló de nuevo con aquella voz grave.

Tessa no dijo nada, pero sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que ya había olvidado cómo era parpadear.

— ¿Espada angelical?

— Sí.

— Así que eres un ángel.

— Sí.

— ¿Pero aquella espada no te mató?

Castiel bajó la mirada y observó su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo observaba. Miróse las manos, tocó sus pómulos y su cabello.

— Mi _Gracia_... — miraba con tanta fascinación sus extremidades, que Tessa también se perdió observando a su paciente. Guau, aquel hombre tenía unos ojos hermosos. Después su cerebro procesó lo que Jimmy había dicho.

— ¿Tu qué?

— ¿Qué? — contestó el hombre con una voz normal, de la forma que _"Jimmy"_ solía hablar.

— Tú dijiste... _"mi gracia"_... ¿qué significa eso? —por una vez en su vida Tessa Wilde deseó que _"Castiel"_ no desapareciera.

Jimmy ladeó su cabeza lentamente, Tessa sonrió ante este gesto. Eso era lo que _"Castiel"_ solía hacer.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres — dijo simplemente, con la cabeza aún inclinada y observando a la muchacha directamente a los ojos.

…

El día siguiente, Tessa Wilde llegó al hospital St. Jude para visitar al paciente número 221 del Psiquiátrico St. Peter, pero la camilla de la habitación de Jimmy Novak estaba vacía.

Nadie supo cómo escapó del hospital, y nadie le volvió a ver.

…

Tres días después de su desaparición, le enfermera se encontraba en su apartamento, con su laptop en el escritorio y un montón de copias del archivo de James _"Jimmy" _Novak en su regazo.

De pronto, una idea un tanto estúpida acudió a su mente.

Se relamió los labios, dejó el bonche de papeles sobre su escritorio; giró su silla en dirección a su laptop y tecleó en el navegador de internet C-A-S-T-I-E-L.

Sonrió.

La búsqueda arrojaba unos cuantos resultados.

Pero todos ellos decían: Castiel, el ángel del jueves.

**F I N**

**Dee Spiegel**

* * *

><p>Hey. Supongo que esta idea comenzó con la idea de Ros, y se transformó en ésto. Fue emocionante, divertido y frustrante escribir este oneshot de la forma en que yo quería moldearlo.<p>

Eso, sumando el hecho de que mi computadora murió parcialemente y estuve en posición fetal varios días pensando que no podría recuperar todas mis historias, incluída ésta. Pero ya está aquí.

Y, gracias a quienes la leyeron. Ya saben, reviews no hacen daño. Y ya que me quité la espina de escribir esto, regreso al fanfic que estaba escribiendo anteriormente, mismo que pueden encontrarlo aquí.

Y eso es todo.

Dee, corto.


End file.
